


Almost Again

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rilaya, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: Riley and Maya find themselves within kissing distance.... A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So while doing research for another fic (something i do often) I came across a website called tv tropes?? So I'm gonna write like... A bunch.

 

Riley and Maya had an uncanny phenomenon going on. It isn't exactly something they talk about, but over the course of the last few weeks they've found themselves within kissing distance, and even leaning in, but the kiss itself never happens. It couldn't be talked about, clearly. "Hey, so we _almost_  kissed, what does it mean?" No. That discussion doesn't happen.

Riley and Maya were laying together messing around on their phones, when Maya got the genius idea to start a tickle war. She lunged forward, attaching her friend and making her laugh uncontrollably.

As Riley tried to gain the upper hand, they rolled around, both laughing all the while, until Mays ended up pinned beneath her best friend. Riley immediately pinned her wrist to the bed and Maya struggled beneath her. Their laughter slowly subsided until they were just staring at each other. The air thickened, and neither of them were trying to move anymore. Maya stared at Riley expectantly. Hopefully. Riley stared and Maya's lips for an exceptionally long time, before finally deciding to go for it. She leaned forward and her eyes drifted closed and-

"Ladies!" Farkle said from the window. Riley jumped away from Maya so quickly she hit the floor.

"Farkle!" They said at the same time, both clearly angry at the interruption. He just smirked and crawled inside.

"I thought you didn't say 'ladies' anymore." Maya groaned, quickly running her finger through her hair. She shot a look toward Riley, but she avoided her gaze, mumbling profanities under her breath.

"Sometimes you gotta bring back the classics. So, what's up?" He smiled. Riley and Maya got up from the floor and took their seats on either side of him.

They didn't talk about it. And it was like it never happened.

Until it happened again.

They were at Topangas, studying as they did every night. Riley and Maya were there first, waiting on the rest of the gang. Riley was eating her smoothie with a spoon and Maya wasn't paying much attention until she noticed what a mess the brunette was making across her face.

"You've got something a little... Everywhere." Maya laughed. Riley grinned and reach for a napkin. She quickly wiped her face and presented it to Maya.

"Better?" She asked expectantly. Maya looked up again to see there was still a spot on her chin.

"Hold on." Maya muttered, scooting closer to her. She reached out and slowly wiped away the spot with her thumb, and held Riley's chin in her finger tips. She felt the same feeling she didn't when they were on the bed. She could've sworn she'd seen Riley leaning down to kiss her. Maya glances between her fingers and Riley's lips, before mentally saying 'fuck it' and leaning in. She slowly brought Riley closer to her and her eyes drifted closed, when suddenly they heard the signature sign or the bell on the door ringing, and the sounds of their best friends voices. Once again they jumped apart from each other.

"Hey guys." Lucas greeted as usual. Riley and Maya glanced between each other.

"Hey Lucas." Maya half groaned. He didn't notice the annoyance in her voice and proceeded to unload his backpack.

***

"Maya, would you hand me my bag?" Riley asked from the bathroom. Maya happily gets up from her place on Riley's bed to hand her the makeup bag on her dresser.

"I'm really sorry you can't come." Riley pouts, accepting the bag. Maya shrugs and goes to sit down again.

"Hey, if I'm gonna get banned for something as simple as voicing my opinion, I don't wanna go." Maya shrugged.

"Well, there are other ways to voice your opinion than fires-"

"Not the way I see it." Maya interrupts, turning to lay on her stomach. She watches Riley apply her lipgloss and smiled.

"And that's a problem." Riley chuckles. She steps out of the bathroom, fully dressed and beaming.

"How do I look?" She says sheepishly. Maya gaped almost shamelessly, immediately rising her feet again as if physically drawn to Riley's beauty.

"Breathtaking." She sighs, slowly approaching. "You're glowing."

Riley blushes at the compliment and looks down until Maya's right in front of her.

"I wish you could come." She says again.

"I wish I could come too."

She leaning forward, and her nose brushes Riley's, asking if this is okay. Riley nodded subtly and Maya slowly puckered her lips to-

"Riley! Lucas is here!" Topanga yelled from the living room. Maya jumped back so quickly she stumbled and fell flat onto Riley's bed again. Riley glanced quickly between her door and best friend before sighing and exiting the room.

***

"God, I told you we were gonna be late!"

"We're not _that_ late."

"Second period is almost over!"

Riley and Maya ran through the halls of the high school and only stopped to catch their breathes when they'd reached their lockers.

"Who goes to a concert during school hours?" Riley huffs, hunched over. Maya shrugged as her chest heaved in attempt to regulate her breathing.

"But it was fun, right?" She said after awhile. Riley gives her a bewildered look.

"We could've gotten in so much trouble if coach fields had seen us sneaking on campus."

"Well then it's a good thing he didnt." Maya smiles. She crossed the width of the hallway to the water fountain and drank until her stomach felt heavy, before moving away with a satisfied smile. Riley did the same and then leaned again the lockers.

"We've got ten minutes till lunch, you wanna go to class or just hang out?" Maya asks. Riley groans.

"No, I have Mrs. Marcy right now, and one more tardy and I get detention. I'd rather be absent."

Maya Watches the way Riley's mouth moves as she speaks and start to remember the way they almost, almost kissed before she left for the dance.

Before She can even consider it, Maya looks around to make sure there are no possible interruptions. The halls are completely empty.

"Then I guess we'll just be absent." I say, stepping closer to her. She smiles at my movement and steps forward herself.

"Yeah." She replies absentmindedly. There's only a small gap between them now, and Maya slowly reaches up to grip her arm to pull her even closer.

_**BRRRRING** _

The bell rings and kids immediately start filling the hallways, making Maya release her friend.

"COME ON." Maya yells to the heavens. She glances at Riley and she's looking down at her feet.

Maya moves to apologize to Riley, assuming her upset look means she was very uncomfortable with the fact that Maya was about to kiss her, but a large wave of kids carries her all the way to English class.

***

"This can't happen that many times." Maya mutters to herself, crawling in through the window. Riley's alone. This is gonna happen

"Maya." Riley says upon seeing maya enter. She turns to lock the window, then walks over to lock her bedroom door.

"We're alone?" Maya asks, going to sit on the bed. Riley silently nods, too shocked and confused to really speak.

"Good."

"Wait!"

Auggie crawls out from beneath Riley's bed, making Maya throw her hands up into the air.

"Auggie! What are you doing here?" Riley asks, lifting him into the bed.

"I was spying. You're very boring." He complains, dusting himself off.

"I took a nap!"

"Well that explains it." He says, wiggling to get comfortable.

"So you're staying?" Riley asks, casting a nervous glance toward Maya. She wonders if Maya's unannounced visit has anything to do with the fact that they've been within kissing distance so many times lately.

"Of course I'm staying." Riley gives maya a sympathetic look

"It's fine." Maya mouths, and heads to the window.

"Wait! You know you can stay." Riley stops her.

Maya hesitates, and shakes her head.

"No it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow.

***

"Mr. Matthews me and your daughter are leaving now." Maya says halfway through their history lesson.

"Excuse me?"

"Me, Riley, leaving." Maya glares. She grabs Riley's hand and takes a moment to appreciate the embarrassed smile on her face before leading her out the door in the middle of History class.

"Hey Maya, so since I think I know where this is going, do you think it's gonna happen again?"

"Dear god, I hope not." Maya grumbles, weaving through the halls. The second the girls bathroom comes into sight she's grinning almost madly, and she pulls her inside.

"So we've kinda been having these..."

"Moments." Riley finishes the sentence for her and clicks her tongue.

"Yeah. So... I'm not imagining?" She smiles.

"No, you're not. And I think-"

"Nope, we're not talking about it because all I want to do right now is kiss you."

Riley grinned and Maya quickly grabbed her and-

"Maya Hart, Riley Matthews, please report to the principals office." The intercom startled her, and she groans

"Yeah, this is getting ridiculous." Maya groans. She moves her hand to hold Riley's as they walk back out into the hall and towards the principals office.

***

"You realize this isn't middle school anymore, right ladies?" Their principal continued to chew them out for walking out of class (thanks Mr. Matthews) and Maya rolls her eyes while Riley listens intently in hopes she won't get in too much trouble.

"Ah, here are your parents."  
Riley and Maya both turned to see their mothers standing and talking outside the glass doors

Their principal gets up to greet them, shutting the door behind him and leaning them alone

In an instant they're both up and on each other, kissing wildly.

"We've been building to this anyways; it could've been worse if we were somewhere we could be alone." Riley gasps against Maya's lips. Maya grins and kisses her as if she can go back in time and kiss her in every missed opportunity.

They feel an audience and pull away to find a hilarious sight of their moms gaping as their principal talks with his back turned to the glass.

"So, what? We keep going or act like we don't notice them?" Maya asks with a heaving chest.

Riley's lips give her an answer in a form that isn't talking.


End file.
